


Frank and Gee, Gay Penguin Daddies

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all. Crack!fic about penguin!Frank and penguin!Gee adopting an egg, and really, Ray should be used to this shit already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank and Gee, Gay Penguin Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 3, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Ray didn't really expect things to happen like they did, but he had long since given up any hope of things progressing in any form of linear fashion since he had started working at the zoo. Sure, things got done, like the cages got cleaned, and the animals got fed, but things like the new kid following Ryan around all the time until he got fed up and locked Brendon in the polar bear habitat until Brendon was red in the face from trying to get someone's attention without waking the polar bear (who was the sweetest thing ever, Ray knew, because Jon Walker was in charge of the polar bear habitat and sometimes, Ray had to poke Jon just to make sure he was still _breathing_ ) happened too, and there were things like The Time That Pete and Patrick Got Locked In The Gift Shop Overnight that no one ("NO ONE." Patrick's voice shouts in his head whenever Ray thinks about it) was allowed to talk about that also happened, so when one of the Humboldt penguins, Frank, walked up to an egg that had been rejected by it's mother, and poked at it with his beak, Ray kinda freaked. There was no telling what Frank would do with the egg, and Ray got ready to jump in and save the egg so that they could try to incubate the thing (Spencer had suggested waiting to see if the mother would go back to it), but before he could even get the key out of his pocket, another one of the penguins, Gerard, was already adding his pokes to the fragile shell of the tiny baby penguin, and Ray may or may not have squeaked a bit.

Spencer looked up from where he was dividing buckets of fish for dinner when he heard the sound that Ray still may or may not have made, and noticed how Ray was fumbling for his keys. He shot a hand out and caught Ray's wrist, and Ray totally elected to not pay attention to the fish guts and cold water now dripping down his hand, totally did NOT pay attention, and let Spencer hold him back. "Wait," Spencer said quietly, watching as the two penguins circled the egg. "William was telling me about these two penguins in Germany that like, adopted an egg. Maybe that's what they're doing." Ray still fingered at his keys, making sure he had the right one ready in case he had to jump into the habitat and shoo Frank and Gerard away. Frank would try to peck at his rubber boots, and Gerard would shout at him from a safe distance, but neither one of them could do him much damage. 

Ray watched as the two penguins seemed to discuss the egg, short bursts of noise over the shell and with as much grace as a penguin could muster, Frank moved towards the egg, shuffling it until it was over the tops of his feet. Gerard helped, pushing gently at the other side until the egg was enveloped completely by Frank's extra folds of penguin-flesh, warm and safe. 

"Shit." Spencer said next to him, and Ray had to agree, nodding. Spencer dug out his cell phone, and Ray could just hear him talking to Gabe on the other end as he watched Gerard crowd himself close to Frank's side, tucking his beak under Frank's until Frank tilted his head and Brendon, suddenly by his side (and scaring the crap out of Ray) burst out with a heartfelt "N'awwww." And just like that, there was Gabe standing next to Spencer, William coming up the walkway behind them, Pete pulling a protesting Patrick up the other side of the habitat, and Ray knew that Bob, Joe and Andy wouldn't be too far away. Soon, the entire crew surrounded the penguin habitat. As they watched, another penguin--this one named Mikey--walked by the two penguins, seemingly unfazed by the recent turn of events, and pecked once again at his favorite stone by the edge of the water in the enclosure. 

Life at their zoo continued as always.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
